A Reckoning
by JA Baker
Summary: BuffyDiscworld: Angelus finds more than a White Knight blocking his path when he sets out after a hospitalised Buffy...


_Setting: Episode#2.18 (Killed by Death) for Buffy, at no specific point for the Discworld books. _

**A Reckoning **

Angelus stood in the middle of the corridor, trading verbal barbs with Xander. It would have been the work of a moment to snap the young mans neck and walk past his corps, but he was having too much fun taunting the powerless human.

Hell, he might even let him live until the very end...

"Angelus!" A new voice called out down the corridor, stopping the vampire dead in his tracks, "Time has come for you to face A Reckoning!"

"Not you again?" Angelus changed into his game-face as he slowly turned round, "I thought I killed you?"

"I ain't dead yet!" The newcomer snapped, "And while there is still breath left in my body, I will not stand aside while you harm another helpless soul!"

Xander peeked round the enraged vampires shoulder and got his first good look at the stranger. She was about his night, but seemed taller due to the tall, pointed hat she wore. She was dressed completely in black, but her clothing was faded in places, warn through years of hard work. She looked old, but her eyes burned with anger and determination, something Xander didn't want to get on the wrong side of.

"You're mind tricks won't save you a second time, Crone." Angelus snarled, "And you don't have your friends to help you out this time, either."

"A Witch should never be afraid to face an enemy alone." The woman snapped, "But who said I'm alone?"

"What?" Angelus blinked, fear and doubt creeping into his voice.

"Crivens!" A new voice called out from the direction of the air conditioning vent above the vampire, "The Big-Hag has given the signal!"

The grill covering the vent fell open and what looked like a blue and tarten avalarnce fell onto Angelus. Xander watched as part of the moving mass detached itself and grabbed hold of some of the vampire's hair, ending up just above his nose.

"Hey, Pal, can yer mammie sew?" the six inche tall, red haired man asked the startled Scurge of Europe, "Aye, well stitch this!" There was a loud crack as his head connected with that of the vampire with impressive force. Angelus staggered back: cross-eyed but still on his feet. "Aw right?" the little man looked at him, his head cocked to one side, "Big toughie, is ye? _Once more wi' feelin'!_"

There was wet crack, and blood flew everywhere as Angelus' nose shattered under a second impact. The vampire fell like a puppet with the strings cut. He didn't even touch the ground: the strange pictsie-like cretures caught him and held him up above the ground.

"You just head butted a Master Vampire into unconsciousness!" Xander blinked, "Even Buffy couldn't do that."

"Aye, well the Scunner shouldn't have looked at me funny." The pictsie shrugged, "Who did he think he was anyway? Coming along and giving it the big '_I AM_'?" He looked round at the High Schoool student, "Aye, come and have a go if ye think you're hard enough!"

"That will do, Big Yan of the Chalk Hill Clan." The self-proclaimed Witch ordered in a voice that invited no reproach, "Take him outside and dump him somewhere: we've already interfered in this world more than we have the right to."

"_No king! No queen! No lord! No master! We will not be fooled again!_" The strange blue men called out before carrying the unconscious vampire back along the coridor, past the speachless hospital staff. There was the sound of a door operning, followed by something heavy falling down sevearl flights of stairs and a distant cry of "_Crivens!_"

"What...what just happened?" Xander asked the old woman, "Who are you? What were those little things?"

"I am Mistress Esmerelda Weatherwax." The woman looked down her nose at Xander, something that is hard to do when you're shorter than the other person, "And they were the Nac Mac Feegle, The Wee Free Men. I had, unfinished business with Angelus from my last visit to this world." She wrapped her cloak around her body and headed after the pictsies, "And now I must be off: I have no dount that the Nac Mac Feegle will be on the look out for something to drink, fight or steal if they are left alone too long."

Xander could only stand and watch with jaw agape as the strange woman walked off and disappeared round a corridor.

**The End**


End file.
